Cardegoss
Cardegoss is the capital city of Chalion. While ostensibly separate from the Chalionese provinces, it is bordered on three sides by Palliar. Cardegoss is also the largest city in Chalion, home to over 8% of the nation's population. History The original city of Cardegius was founded by the Tharsian warlord Guillyme ce Graunde on the site of an ancient abandoned fort, at the junction of the River Dalus and the River Mendenal. He established Cardegius as an independent city-state, centered around a citadel with he named the Zangre (literally, "the Blood"). The original city walls were built during this period, as well as several historic buildings outside the Zangre. When Guillyme's son Teidez I expanded the fledgling city-state into the small nation of Chalion, Cardegius was naturally chosen to be the capital, though he changed the name to its present form of Cardegoss. It has remained in a position central to Chalionese culture and society ever since. Demographics Like in the surrounding province of Palliar, the citizenry of Cardegoss is mostly ethnic Chalionese. It is also home to Chalion's largest concentration of Roknari Quadrenes outside of the largely-separatist province of Ildar. Cardegoss is populated by a major part of the traditional Chalionese nobility, leaving it mostly controlled by the Divine Providence party. Economy Cardegoss is the center of trade and business in Chalion, with most overland trade passing through its rail and highway hubs. The Chalionese Trade Organization's headquarters are in Cardegoss; theirs is the tallest building in the city, though the Municipal Zoning Commission forbids skyscrapers more than one-and-a-half times taller than the tip of the steeple at Zangre Cathedral. Cardegoss also has a flourishing tourism and retail industry. An integral part of Chalionese culture, Cardegoss is home to dozens of museums, historical sites, and National Monuments which attract millions of visitors yearly. The Old City (those areas inside the first city wall) is crammed with coffee shops, wine shops, small restaurants, fashionable boutiques, and a liberal dosage of street vendors and scam artists. The newer parts of the city boast the largest department stores in the country, including big names like Betriz's, Cembuer and Co., and The Roya's Mall. Important Sites Some of the major buildings and attractions in Cardegoss. The Zangre A fortress at the heart of the city, the Zangre is home to most of the major government buildings. Much of the Zangre is open to the public, though there is heavy security at all entrances. The Zangre is dominated, of course, by the Royal Palace. It is one of the oldest buildings in all of Chalion, having begun construction in the days of Teidez I as a residence for the Roya. It has been haphazardly added onto ever since, resulting in a sprawling and unorganized structure, built in several conflicting styles at various times. The heart of the complex is the Throne Room, a relatively spacious area from where Royina Iselle I nominally controls the goings-on of her nation. The Palace complex also hosts all of the government Ministries, and the ambassadorial suites of many GPA nations. Another important structure in the Zangre is the Grand Council Building. Built in the late 18th century, the building differs from the Palace by being made in a fairly uniform style. The neoclassical structure is centered around the Council Chamber, which seats the 87 members of Chalion's unicameral legislature. Chalionese citizens are permitted to view the Grand Council from the observation platform when it is in session. The Chancellor's Residence is located about halfway between the Palace and the Grand Council, and is a fairly plain stone house built in the early 19th century. No part of the Residence is open to the public, but it does attract some sightseers. The Residence currently houses Chancellor Ias dy Cazaril, though it is rumored that the bachelor occupies little more than a couple of the ground-floor rooms. The Royal Cathedral is relatively small cathedral within the Zangre which is several centuries old. It is built in the traditional four-lobed pattern of Quintarian churches, though there in an annex behind the Father's Lobe which once housed the High Court. Today, the Royal Cathedral is mainly attended by government members and their families, including the Royina Iselle I and Chancellor dy Cazaril. The Old City The Old City comprises the section of Cardegoss enclosed by the original city wall. It is very crowded, with far too many buildings jammed into too small of an area. The Old City surrounds the Zangre on three sides. The National Museum is the largest building in the Old City. It is divided into several sections, including the National Gallery of Chalionese Art, the Museum of National History, and the Museum of Science and Technology. The Cazaril Administration decided to raise funding for the Museum, and it received extensive renovation between 2009 and 2012. Close by the museum is Cardegoss Cathedral. A major Quintarian Cathedral, it is built on a promontory jutting into the Menendal River. The Cathedral is located within the Old City walls, in a neighborhood mostly made up of wealthy Chalionese nobility. It is attended by most inhabitants of the Old City that don't reside in the Zangre itself. The New City The New City is the rest of Cardegoss' municipal area, made up of those sections that are not surrounded by the city wall. The High Courthouse is a recently-constructed building built on one side of Teidez Square at the heart of the New City. The old courthouse was part of the Royal Cathedral, until the Cazaril Administration secularized the courts. The new structure is built in a more modern style, and is open to the public during trials. Arvol Stadium is another newer building, constructed during the Cazaril Administration around a smaller and older stadium complex. Its central feature is an Olympic-sized figure skating rink, where the Arvol Trophy and most of the country's other major skating events are held. The Stadium also contains an equestrian course, a gymnastics studio, fencing arenas, archery and shooting ranges, and a rarely-used football field. Founded in 1874, the University of Chalion is the most prominent educational institution in the nation. The oldest buildings on the campus date back to time, but the newest (The Bergon dy Ouridavi Center) dates only to early 2009. The University is officially affiliated with the Quintarian church, though since the recent Religion Act, that affiliation has been merely symbolic. The University is well-known for its Religion and Political Science departments, and most important Chalionese government members are University of Chalion alumni. Category:Chalion Category:Capitals Category:Cities